


Everybody has that

by Ram92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Deleted Scenes, Dreams, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Morgan Has No Clue, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), personal revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: A personal revision of the famous deleted scene from Endgame. Because as it is, I can't stand it. I can't even watch it properly.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Everybody has that

The first thing Morgan noticed was the sky.

It was impossible not to, honestly. It was orange. Like very orange. It was like the sunset had spread all over the universe.

Then there was the setting. It didn’t even look like a real place. And still... And still she knew where she was. Scattered around there were just enough elements to let her remember. The little wooden house her father had built for her, the shimmering of the lake in the distance and just a hint of earth, bushes and trees all around her. It was the old house by the lake. The one she could never forget.

Only then she noticed she was not alone.

<< Do I know you? >>

It hurt. But then, it only made sense.

Her own mind was too logical to make up something nonsensical as her own father recognising her.

<< Of course I do. >>

Or maybe not.

<< ‘Cause you are Morgan. >>

She smiled. It was the only thing she could do.

<< Hi, dad. >>

This was not the first time it happened.

Back then, mom had said it was okay, that it could happen, and the school psychologist had agreed. She had to deal with it. And by this time, she had figured she had already. But now she wasn’t too sure.

In the meantime, he seemed to be surveying their surroundings, just like she had done.

<< You know how... >> than she thought again. She didn’t know him, after all.

He turned back to look at her. He looked confused.

<< I mean... Have you ever had one of those dreams in which you get to meet a loved one... >> she had to look away. << ...someone who’s actually dead, but they don’t seem to know it and they act all normal... >> her eyes got back on him, as if magnetised. << ...but you can’t stop staring. >>

Something in his expression changed, like a sudden shadow.

This is getting difficult, she though. But she knew it was just her own mind playing tricks on her.

<< Yeah... >> he sort of mumbled, in a questioning tone, uncomfortably. << ... I sort of got that when... well. >> he shrugged and looked away. << A lot of people do, I guess. >>

He was not getting her point. Was it because her unconscious refused to accept it? Or was her imagination too good to forget that also her father had lost someone too soon? Morgan couldn’t tell.

She didn’t want to linger about it, she could wake up any second now.

<< Right. >>

She swallowed.

<< Because I think I’m having one of those right now. >> she said in one breath.

The face he had when he turned to her again broke her heart.

<< I’m... >> he was stuttering, she never thought he could stutter. << I’m so sorry, Maguna. >>

Of course, he’d use it. Just another stab from the back of her mind.

<< I think I made the wrong choice. >> he started eyeing around, a shade of pure panic in his eyes. << I have to go back. I can’t leave you, I can’t... >>

<< It’s okay. >> she tried to keep her voice steady as best as she could.

She had rehearsed this part so many times. She knew what was the right thing to say. The most logical. And yet...

He stopped his hectic pacing around to look right at her as she spoke.

<< We would have all died if you hadn’t. >> those were Stephen Strange’s words, not hers.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

A sudden doubt crossed Morgan’s mind. What if she succeeded this time? What if she won? It could be the last of her dreams with him.

She looked at the illusion of her father standing there, scared and as far from the image of the hero you could find on history books as he could get. He didn’t look like she had always pictured him, not even in the most vivid of her dreams.

What if this was real?

Before she knew it, one of her hands had reached his. It felt warm. And a sudden urge raised to her lips to say something, something reassuring, something right.

<< I am proud. >> she heard herself saying. << I am proud of you, I am proud of what you did. >>

Their eyes met again. To her consternation, she found that she was the strongest of the two. That he was lost. That he needed her to say something, to comfort him.

For an instant, words failed her again. Her time was ending.

There was only one thing left to say.

<< I love you 3000, dad. >>

His hesitant smile was the last thing she saw before she woke up in her bedroom.

And she already knew, that was the last of her dreams.


End file.
